


Жаль, что на границе добра и зла нет таможни!

by serorisumu



Series: Жаль, что на границе добра и зла нет таможни! [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SMAP
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шинго любит доводить Кимуру до белого каления.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жаль, что на границе добра и зла нет таможни!

Когда на SMAPxSMAP Шинго высказывает очередную колкость, Кимуре хочется отвесить ему хороший хук справа, но вместо этого он усмиряет забывшегося коллегу одной красочной репликой и выразительным взглядом.  
Когда после съёмок Tokuban с пышногрудыми моделями в бикини Шинго бросает неосторожную фразу о том, что Кимуре, кажется, больше нравится на работе, чем в семье, Кимура не скупится на выражения. Остальной группе еле удаётся их разнять.  
Когда на вечеринке в честь окончания записи альбома Шинго лезет обниматься к Кимуре, и, получив отпор, в шутку бьёт одногруппника под дых, но ошибается с силой удара, их разнимает весь стафф.  
— Почему ты это делаешь? — однажды спрашивает Кимура, когда они с Шинго сидят в зале и наблюдают за репетицией соло Цуёши. — Нравится изводить меня?  
Катори улыбается своей любимой кошачьей улыбкой. Он долго ничего не отвечает: просто вертит в руках полуизмятую пачку сигарет (Кимура пытается прикинуть, сколько раз Шинго обещал бросить курить, но после двадцати бросает это бесполезное занятие) и искоса поглядывает на снующих туда-сюда фотографов. Иногда больше всего на свете Кимуре хочется уметь читать мысли, чтобы знать, о чём думает Катори Шинго.  
— Ты интересно реагируешь, — неожиданно отвечает Шинго, продолжая наблюдать за тем, как на сцене Цуёши терзает рояль. — Это развлекает, когда мне скучно.  
Кимура лишь ухмыляется и закуривает. Он ждал чего-то подобного.  
— Наверное, ты сейчас думаешь: ха, так я и знал! — Шинго улыбается ещё шире, и Кимура решительно не понимает, как это возможно. — Но...  
Однако продолжение фразы теряется где-то в лабиринтах мыслей Шинго. Ещё некоторое время Катори растерянно смотрит в пустоту, как будто и сам ждёт, что мысль найдётся, но в конечном итоге он сдаётся, молча кладёт на колени альбом, достаёт из пенала чёрный маркер и начинает рисовать. Пуская колечки сигаретного дыма Кимура думает о том, что Шинго никогда не делает карандашных набросков, словно он не подозревает, что может ошибиться.


End file.
